The archery bow is a simple mechanical device used to store energy derived from the archer during the drawing of the archery bow. When the archer releases the bow string or cable, the archery bow's energy is rapidly released. The greater portion of this energy is spent on launching the arrow, and much of the remaining energy is directed to the archery bow wherein the excess energy results in noise or is simply lost in the transfer process. Some of the energy directed back into the bow returns to its original undrawn state; however, much of this energy goes into excessive movement of various bow components, resulting in bow hand shock and system vibrations.
When shooting a compound archery bow, a cable is drawn and engages an arrow. When the cable is released, the cable snaps back toward the frame of the archery bow, thereby sending the arrow toward its target. Due to the amount of force applied to the cable, the cable snaps back toward the frame of the archery bow, thereby creating a certain amount of vibration and force realized by the archer through the archery bow. Certain previous designs have been established to stop the cable from snapping back toward the frame of the archery bow; however, the vibration and force are still transferred through such stop brackets to the frame of the archery bow, thereby applying a certain amount of pressure and vibration to the archer. Such vibration and force may affect the movement of the archery bow thereby affecting the projection of the arrow.
It would be desirable to provide a device that would stop a cable of an archery bow from snapping back toward the frame of the archery bow when released while also absorbing the shock and vibration associated with the release and stopping of the cable of the archery bow.